


the way to a man's heart

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Hermione has many strengths. Cooking isn't one.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the way to a man's heart

Ron made a very good effort but Hermione didn’t miss the way he flinched when he took another mouthful.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it,”she said.

Ron spooned some more down and smiled broadly.“It’s perfect, love.”

“It’s definitely not!”

She grabbed for the plate but Ron pulled it back. Hermione chuckled.“Okay, what’s wrong?”

Ron hesitated, then sighed with a sheepish smile.“Were you supposed to put sugar in this?”

“No,”Hermione admitted.

“Ah, well, that explains it.” He got up and kissed her cheek on his way to the kitchen.“I’ll fix us something else, yeah?”


End file.
